El verdadero Furqan
El verdadero Furqan (al-Furqan al-Haqq) es un libro en árabe que emula al Corán pero incorpora elementos de las enseñanzas cristianas tradicionales. De acuerdo a las Noticias Bautistas, Al-Mahdy, un miembro del comité ejecutivo de "Proyecto Omega 2011" lanzó El verdadero Furqan en abril de 1999; en él decía que los musulmanes "no han recibido el verdadero mensaje de la palabra de Dios".C.S. Arthur, "New book answers challenge issued by Islam's holy book", Baptist News, 28 May 1999 El libro es atribuido a autores bajo los seudónimos de "Al Saffee" y "Al Mahdee", y Anis Shorrosh lo tradujo al inglés. Él lo describió como "una herramienta para liberar a los musulmanes",Anis Shorrosh's home page y a su vez cree que Mahoma es "el anticristo".Yohanna Katanacho, "Palestinian Protestant Theological Responses to a World Marked by Violence", p. 5 (also in Missiology 36, no. 3 (2008)) Contiene 77 capítulos, además de un prólogo y epílogo.Table of Contents De acuerdo a Shorrosh, El verdadero Furqan es un intento de hacerle frente al desafío en el Corán de que no es posible crear un trabajo similar, e incorpora un mensaje con más contenido cristiano que islámico.Yohanna Katanacho, "Palestinian Protestant Theological Responses to a World Marked by Violence", p. 6 (also in Missiology 36, no. 3 (2008)). El misionero cristiano, el Dr. Ray Register, describió al libro como una herramienta efectiva para el "preevangelismo"; una ayuda para "criticar al Corán y a las habituales actitudes musulmanas hacia Jesús y su vida ética".Ray Register, "Discipling Middle Eastern Believers", St Francis Magazine Nr. 2 Vol. V (April 2009), p. 41 El editor y encargado de la publicación ''American Thinker'', Thomas Lifson, escribió que el libro "presenta la teología cristiana de una manera que puede ser comprendida y digerida por los musulmanes".Lifson, Thomas, "The most controversial book you never heard of", American Thinker, 27 Dec 2005 Asimismo se lo ha descrito como "propaganda cristiana" debido a que su segundo verso "comienza hablando sobre la Santísima Trinidad, un concepto que no es islámico"[http://www.guardian.co.uk/commentisfree/2007/feb/08/thenashvillequran Whitaker, Brian "The Nashville Qur'an" Guardian 8 February 2007] y el ''American Muslim'' lo calificó como un "fraude"; representa una "medida desesperada para encontrar alguna forma de convertir a los musulmanes infieles, debido a que unos pocos cientos de años de esfuerzos coordinados han supuesto tan poco éxito.Sheila Musaji, "The ‘True Furqan’ Qur’an Hoax", The American Muslim Otros críticos se refirieron a este como "pobre en cuánto a calidad y ridículo en cuánto a su contenido" y "un intento patético de tergiversar las enseñanzas del Corán al reproducir los que parecen ser versos de este".The Middle East, abstracts and index, Library Information and Research Services, vol. 4, 2005, p.456 Algunos creyentes del Islam sienten que El verdadero Furqan fue creado por los gobiernos de Estados Unidos o Israel como parte de una conspiración. El periódico egipcio Al-Usbūc expuso en su edición del 6 de diciembre de 2004 que "El verdadero Corán (sic) se creó con la participación de Israel y bajo las instrucciones directas del presidente de los Estados Unidos, George W. Bush".State Department Press Release, "A New American Koran?", 21 April 2005 El Departamento de Estado de los Estados Unidos niega la participación de su gobierno en la creación de El verdadero Furqan. En referencia a esto, la traductora Anis Shorrosh expresó que "no hubo participación de Israel en la realización de este libro"". La importación de este libro a India está prohibida.Notification No. 78 /2005-Customs (N.T.) Referencias Categoría:Libros de 1999 Categoría:Cristianismo e Islam